Deities
Introduction These are the mythological Gods that many Meguan's look up to for guidance. Many ancient legends claim that some form of these Gods exist but many believe that they are no more than figureheads. Consult the list below on information on all sixteen Gods and their purpose among the realms. Anciano God of Nature Anciano is a peaceful God that is believed to have given life to nature. The legend says that his incarnation is the oldest tree of the oldest forest. However, nobody knows exactly what forest or which tree. Some believe it's a myth to protect all of nature itself or that it doesn't matter exactly what tree he consumes, but that all of nature is equally important. A moon is named after this God. Armonia Goddess of Harmony She is the one who keeps balance in the world and because of this, she is the one that most pay tribute to and worship. She is the deity of the Harmonian religion. Scuro God of Darkness Believed by many to be the most evil of all Gods and possibly one of the most powerful. Whether or not Scuro has an Incarnation is unknown. A moon is named after this God. Sabbia Goddess of the Desert Worshiped for centuries by the ancient sabbians. This ancient God's Incarnation is said to lurk within ruins under the sands of Megu. Cielo God of the Sky Little is known God. Vesta Goddess of Fire Worshipped for centuries by the ancient Selvians. Megu's system star is named Vesta because it is believed to be the incarnation of the Goddess of fire. Leviathan God of the Sea Usually worshipped by pirates, sailors and fisherman. Leviathan's incarnation is said to be a giant sea dragon. many people claim to have seen Leviathan, but most have been confirmed regular sea dragon sightings. It is currently debated whether or no this is Leviathan's actual incarnation. Guerra God of War Worshipped mainly by barbarian warriors. According to legend, Guerra once had an incarnation on Megu that fought a ragin battle against Odio, the God of hate. The battle left a canyon on the landscape which has come to be known as Guerra's scar. Nothing else is known about Guerra's incarnation, but the legend suggests he lies dormant somewhere in Megu. Odio God of Hate Worshipped by few, this God has been sealed within his own incarnation after losing a fierce battle with Guerra. The God of hate was bound to the largest tree in what is now known as the Odio forest. Mortis God of Death This mighty God controls all that is dead. His incarnation resides somewhere in the plane of death. A moon is named after this God. Crepuscolo God of Twilight A very mysterious God that exists on a separate plane of existance. He is worshipped by the Crepus; a race of Twilight demons. A moon is named after this God. Tempesta God of Weather This God controls all of the wather on Megu. This God is not believed to have an incarnation. A moon is named after this God. Zebereon God of Ancients Very little is known about Zebereon. This God is believed to reside in an unknown location where an ancient civilization once lived. Almost all evidence of this God's existance vanished with the ancient civilization. Chronos God of Time One of the more powerful God's, but is not often worshipped. He is believed to have an incarnation dormant within one of the many ruins in Megu. Ijzeren God of Justice The God that rules justice on Megu, but is sometimes blinded by Odio and Zoete; "The military of Megu." as they're commonly known. Zoete The Goddess of LoveThe Goddess that is said to cause the spark; that is love in Megu.